Face to face with death himself
by kikitsa
Summary: Spoiler alert!Naruto chapter 614... Naruto didn't know how death of a friend felt like...He learned it the Hard way...NON YAOI! T rating for death scene


I know I already have a fic project uncompleted, but this idea popped in my mind and I decided to share that too. I already have stated that Neji's death has struck me down….Completely. I never got sad over any other's character death and neither will I ever get over it…..And I am afraid Kishi won't bring him back, and that's a pity.

Anyway, don't want to spoil the fun! Read, enjoy and Review! Feedback is always welcome!

Disclaimer Notice: I don't own Naruto manga or anime or the characters below.

**Face to face with the death himself….**

Is war and death things of the past? How many times can a single person die? What does he feel?

These questions certainly befit the age of a 16 year old boy, as he starts to doubt many things in the world. Naruto although can act immature sometimes, knows very well that life has its good and at the same time has its hardships.  
Actually, he knows that since he was born and alone. But as he grows up, he gets to know many things…

First, he is no God…..he has his human limits..

Second, never forget the bonds in your heart….

And last but not least…Your heart is one, but every important person in your life claims an equal part of that….

Naruto never knew he could mature enough. Yet again, no one stays young and a child forever. Deprived of parents since his very birth, he always knew how to smile and prank all around the village.

Losing friends and pain In the heart was something he survived in his years as a teenager. Sakura's rejection, Sasuke's betrayal of his own home village, the mission where his subordinates were heavilly injured and later many more serious events, proved to him that in no way was he able to accomplish everything and for anyone.

The news of Jiraiya's death were devastating to him and so were the news that Sasuke was declared as a rogue Ninja. He lives his life as a storm comes after one another…..

And the war breaks out, of course without his knowing. Shinobi all over the ninja villages were fighting to protect him against Madara and Obito and of course the nightmare itself, the Juubi.

When he rushed to the battlefield, despite the fear of the possible conclusion, the feeling of unlimited love and care for his friends gave him the ultimate strength to beat the crap out of the enemies. The ones that threatened the prosperity and lives of those that have been like a family to him.

At least that's what he thought, before he held Neji's dead body in his arms, realizing that just in front of his eyes, a close friend he vowed to protect exhaled his last breath….

_Right after Pain had invaded and destroyed almost the whole village, Naruto had been all so willing to help restore the village. It was quite tiring but all the villagers, shinobi or not proved to be really happy to recreate what was lost and buried in the ground. He was also excited to see his friends working with him too. Knowing that along with him , they all shared the same dream for the prosperity and peace for the village._

_One day, as he was tired after a gruesome structural building project, on his way home, he saw a familiar figure standing on the deck of his one and favorite place in the world, the Ichiraku Ramen stand!_

_"Time for some really good ramen! This day was such a pain!" The blond ninja thought._

_However he wasn't alone there. In front of the deck, sitting at the stool was a familiar figure. His white elegant clothes were indication of his identity, and something more, his long dark brown hair._

_"Oi, Neji! How are you doing man? And I wandered who would treat me at ramen such a great day!"_

_Said man turned to look at the noisy blond ninja and he frowned. That loud and almost childish toned voice, he would recognize it everywhere. He stared at him for a few seconds, and then finally acknowledged his presence._

_"Naruto. Energetic as always, aren't you?"_

_"Yes! If it is not me, who will be? Hehehehe….."_

_Neji motioned to his fellow shinobi to come and sit next to him by the stool. Almost the whole village got to know that the gutsy ninja loves ramen. And anyway, some little chat would be no harm to him._

_Naruto took his seat immediately by the Hyuga genius and ordered his signature ramen. After a few minutes he turned to look him and spared a few minutes to regard him. It had been some time they met and spent time, not that they did it frequently. Neji was one year older and being a jounin and all, was constantly away on mission._

_"It's been some time, Neji." How have you been?"_

_" ?"_

_"Well, ya know. Here and there! Missions, training and such things…I just want to have a break man! Sleep all day and eat ramen,hehehe…"_

_Hyuga didn't answer immediately. He pondered Naruto's answer for a few seconds and then spoke._

_"These times are crucial. We can't waste time, things are already difficult for the village. And that Akatsuki are a threat too. Of all people, you shouldn't be calm and relaxed."_

_Naruto frowned and in his face was painted the impression of a scowl. He didn't respond._

_"Naruto. You are aware that life is not fun. The path we chose is full of responsibility. I don't want to ruin your happiness. And you are not foolish, I know."_

_Naruto nodded. Although he wanted to relax, the prodigy's words were right. But he knew Neji, always being the straight-forward person , what he said, he would say it as an advice. Neji is known for his cool but also serious demeanor. Naruto can't say he regarded him a friend he may entrust his secrets with. The most possible signs of reaction were some acknowledgement nods and gestures. Neji was a bit closed as a man, and mostly he spent time with his other teammates, Rock Lee and Tenten. Definitely, Naruto can't say that he can be opened to Neji any time, because apart from certain situations the two teenagers hold a distance. And damn, Naruto feels a bit anxious towards these people…._

_"Did I hurt you with what I said to you?" the Hyuga asked._

_"No no! You are right. No matter how much we want to deny it, I fear the world is in trouble."_

_Neji's eyebrow made a slight move, taking in account the overacting tone of the blonde._

_"Yes. Indeed."_

_Naruto was thoughtful for a few minutes as he was enjoying his ramen. Then, out of the blue, and in need to spare a few questions that lingered in his mind for so long he posed a series of questions._

_"Neji, do you consider yourself brave? I mean, man, are you scared to fight?"_

_Neji frowned again and stayed silent. _

_"I don't know. You can't talk about such things unless you come face to face with them. I believe that everyday is different full of experiences but we need to be on alert , and certainly some things may happen that we do not control."_

_"But, you have been face to face with death once…you know, when you fought that spiderman thingy!"_

_Neji stayed silent again. _

_"Yes , I remember. But all that is a part of the shinobi life isn't it?"_

_"Yeah" the blonde nodded. "Say Neji, aren't you scared of death. I mean, we can die anytime with any possible way…"_

_"Naruto, you are the only person that has taught people, even me among them ,that we must never go back on our way. Isn't that what you always say? Did it change?"_

_"No Neji damn, no! It's just, I mean I was able to make friends, train….but sometimes I feel that something worser may happen." Naruto pushed his bowl forward, indicating that he quickly had finished his meal._

_ Neji closes his eyes, a peaceful expression in his face. Then , after putting the exact amount of money for both meals on the table, he got up from the chair and started to walk down the path back to the Hyuga compound. Before he left, he turned back to face the blonde ninja, who had already put a serious expression. _

_"I expect better from you, Naruto. Remember when I said, that you have better eyes than me? I meant it too. Don't let fear overwhelm you. Never forget who you really are."_

_And with that the Hyuga Prodigy had left, waving a hand as indication of his departure…._

_He tries to evaluate the situation he finds himself in….._

_There has been war… It was declared while he was away training with Killerbee…All those people died for him, to protect him…His friends and comrades are there too….They are there with him…No, wait…_

_His body feels heavier, a big part of his clothes is soaked in blood, but not his blood…._

_Before a few seconds, he knew that the straight pinpoint attack had him a goner. Then Hinata stepped in and then…._

_A loud cough interrupted his lost thoughts. He feels blood staining his shoulder front of him, leans the body of the once elegant, strong and graceful fighter, Neji Hyuga. He had jumped in front ,his blood staining the surrounding area._

_Naruto held onto him while the genius still had some power to rely onto his knees, before they too betrayed him in a matter of seconds…He breathes heavily and that seems like so difficult anymore. Hinata stands beside Naruto, while she cries her eyes out, not believing what just occurred. Naruto calls for a medic , though Neji himself admits that he is just like already dead…_

_Neji feels life abandoning his body, something he never felt he would witness. Damn, the numbing throbbing pain, the blood that flows like river, the sudden inability to hear anything, the want to cry….No he won't cry, he won't let a single tear flow down his cheeks….He doesn't want to be supported, but his stamina betrays him and without the faintest notice, not even being able to react, he leans on to Naruto, the one he gave his life to protect. His chin leans slightly on the Narutos shoulder._

_Neji wasn't one to like close proximity but in that moment he cared less…..He was dying, he was almost dead . Basically, it was a miracle he was still alive with more than two wooden spears growing inside his body, even as he now rested. _

_Naruto talked, talked senselessly and trembled, asking only a question. "Why?"_

_And as he realized that taking breaths was something impractical, he remembered a very vivid scene and then he answered… with a smile grazing his features "Because you called me a genius…"._

_Neji Hyuga, a hero of Konoha and prodigy of the Hyuga died there and then, leaving his last breath remembering no one but his father and that soon he will be there to meet him. He left a shocked Naruto, nearly in tears, to gather his pieces and to fight for piece….Which peace really, when half of your family bonds you have, can die any time….?_

Naruto , after becoming Hokage, had a burdened schedule. He was Hokage damn! The whole village was in his responsibility. But he always tried to find time to visit the Konoha cemetery. He never forgot that many people had died for him, however he always found himself staying some more minutes at a certain grave.

_Hyuga Neji, 17._

_A prodigy child, A real Konoha shinobi….._

He stares at the letters on the stone and he instantly feels that some things can take your life back to some moments…

He never forgot the Hyuga genius. Not because he was the one of Konoha 12 to die, not because he was prodigenous and with might and of course with dreams, but it was a death of a person that had influenced him back.

"His life is not just one…" That's what he had said. Naruto would always bring to his mind, that eventually things in life are quite strange. A person with whom he interacted not daily , had thought of as a teenager with personality issues , had just stepped in front and gave his life for him.

Naruto tightened his Hokage cloak as a powerful current of wind passed him by. "Is it possible that they hear us up there….?"

For he will never forget that he owns his life due to his wife's cousin.

And though he has named his first child Neji, and has already abolished the cast between Main and Branch Hyuga Family, the latter as a promise to Neji's memory, he is still sad for that.

But he knows, he is happy up there…Being with his father and proud being worshipped as real hero….a true Leaf Shinobi…

~The End~

You cried? I felt terrible writing the death scene…Damn, Neji…


End file.
